


Drawn-out

by filthinbeau



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're just running out of condom, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn-out

**Author's Note:**

> Been craving for some Junno/Kame smut, so i wrote myself one. Sorry not sorry.

 

Kame didn't suspect anything when Taguchi had personally pick him up to his house, had volunteering to carry his tote bag, opening the passenger door for him, and it turned out that Taguchi was a much better driver on the road than he was in the air. Kame was content to let him drive. At least, he was able to steer a straight line, patiently waits for the traffic and unbelievably calm when he overtaking the other car in front.

It's almost too sweet to know that they both shared the same aesthetic regarding interior decoration; the apartment felt just like Kame imagined Taguchi's place would be. There's minimal furniture and design, although small it just seemed to be comfortable and luxurious. When Taguchi's breaths started tickling the back of his neck, Kame remembered having his eyes landed on the bear skin rug in front of the digital fireplace near the couch, admitting how it fitted the setting of apartment, wondering if it suited Taguchi's style or not. But knowing it could just be artificial and synthetic, not genuine, the thought just slide past his mind.

The next moment though, Kame had his back pressed flat against the wall, Taguchi's smooth tongue trailed down to the collar of Kame's V-neck shirt. And then Taguchi's mouth occupying his and tongue-fucking him into oblivion, but he still thinks it's just so sweet that Taguchi's palm is cradling the back of his head, against the hard wall.

Now it’s been like thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of toe curling, open-mouthed panting, sweat-induced pleasure, and Taguchi’s doing his damnedest to make it last, make this a long, drawn-out session, and Kame doesn't know if it's sweet or just a torture that Taguchi is paying every little attention he had on him, licking and kissing, savouring and worshiping every crook and cranny, on every skin and flesh. Not that Taguchi’s getting anything out of it for himself, anyway- right now. His own cock is looking red and angry and Kame wonders how can he appears calm in this heat. But Taguchi does however, wiggling like there's a rhythm so that his cock bounces slightly, trying to bring some humour to the mood. Which is in fact, out of place.

Admittedly, Kame figured he would end up here, naked; there's nothing could be done outside from sex in bed anyway. His hands curl and uncurl, threads of his wrists shifting, moving, beneath his skin when Taguchi holds him down with a hand on his stomach over his navel, splayed wide, feeling the thrum of heat like a heartbeat on each pad of his fingers. Because this- this is new; this is torture. They’ve been at it for longer than Kame cares to remember. Most of the time, the anticipation is maddening. Taguchi nudges a blunt finger at him, not even dipping inside; pressing, damp with the sweat between Kame’ legs, around the pucker of him, drawing a hitch of breath from Kame; a short, malformed gasp. And Taguchi watches him with a glint in his eye, occasionally reaching up to pinch his nipples, already abused and peaked with continued ministrations, but never for long enough.

Kame is waiting, sighing from the head of the bed, his legs trembling. Taguchi works his finger in as he kisses Kame's inner thigh, just shallow; not far, only the nail, but the heat inside stifling already, and Kame's body squeezing around him like a vice. The younger huffs; his eyes are already shut, his head tipped back against the pillows, because he knows this- loves this, Taguchi’s fingers inside him, asks for it like he will ask for nothing else. He grunts, the dry press of Taguchi’s finger isn’t enough, and Kame, never to procrastinate and bossy in every aspect of his life, thumps his foot against the mattress and mutters, “Taguchi. Please.” Pleading as moodily as he possibly can, with a digit only slightly inside him, trailing circles just around the entrance, lazy.

Taguchi chuckles- he leans to kiss Kame’s knee as he pulls his finger out to grab the lube from the bedside table, making sure the other is watching him pour it liberally onto his fingers, rubbing them together to get it warm. When he returns, Kame’s hips are hitched up with anticipation and eagerness, and he crawls up the bed to kiss Kame on the mouth, expansive and just a little purposefully frustrating. Kame bites his lip. “Taguchi.” He says, again, pointedly, and Taguchi smiles at him, kisses his nose. Moves down the bed again.

Taguchi works the first in, slick, slowly to one knuckle and then to the next, trailing it inside Kame in slow, teasing circles. He is knelt between Kame’s knees; one hand on his leg, the other pushing the digit, slow, in and out, inside him. Each drag draws wonderful noises from Kame as Taguchi crooks his finger. He knows very well what to do, now and Kame arches, just a little, off the bed. His breath goes shallow, hesitant as his dick starts to fill, warm and flushed, in front of Taguchi’s eyes.

Taguchi, he enjoys this almost as much as Kame does; adds another finger, slow, making Kame whine his name on the crest of a breath. Works them in and out, fucking him languid with them, crooking them to find the bump inside him, to brush against it, to string from the younger a sharp, wanting growl. Kame pushing his hands against the sheets, gathering handfuls of the covers in fists, pushing his body further onto Taguchi’s fingers. Kame is groaning when he pulls them out, and then Taguchi thrusts back, moving with him as Taguchi works them very slowly. The noises that Kame is making, and his shuddering breaths is almost too obscene and so wet. 

“How long are you planning on doing this?” Kame asks, breath hitching when Taguchi pressed inside him again, fingers caressing his walls, his prostate, ignoring his cock which already drawn up tight against him. He can’t help the groan that escapes then, when Taguchi working his fingers while he thumbs his nipple, Kame tightening his grip on Taguchi’s arms in retaliation. “Taguchi- ”

“Shh, you’ll get there,” he coos, and Kame almost loses it. The way Taguchi says it, careful, equally achingly hard but paying it almost no mind, focused instead with how Kame is coming apart with just his fingers alone, how his fingers look, disappearing and buried inside him. Taguchi then twists his fingers, and can hear the cry behind the choke; Kame almost come right there.

Taguchi catches him before he does, grabbing for Kame's cock and putting pressure on the head. Kame wants it badly- his body aches for it, for a long time already. Taguchi reaches up to tease Kame's nipples once more, sucked it into his mouth. Kame's hands wove themselves into Taguchi's hair, pushing gently until Taguchi let go of the little nub of flesh and stood up. Tugging, Kame pulling Taguchi in for a deep kiss. "Just a bit longer. It's get even better." Taguchi whispers when the kiss broke and he tugs firmly on the heavy sacks of Kame's balls, right above the fluttering moist hole.

Kame couldn't stop the whimper, but he obeys, forcing his hips to still. Because as much as he hates to admit it, Taguchi has him right where he wants him. Hazed eyes watching Taguchi's hand below once more, oddly entrance with the slow shifts of his fist, and the occasional twist. Taguchi seems to wait until he thought that Kame isn't going to come immediately, and then he starts fucking Kame again, with three fingers, and fondling the balls at the same time; and it's still isn't enough for Kame, because the hand massaging his balls left shortly and Taguchi choose to focus on playing torture with his ass instead.

Kame couldn't stop bucking after all because he could feel the orgasm coming through him, like Taguchi was drawing it out of his body. He feels the pulsing release nearing from his cock and balls, from the pressure on his prostate and the nerves that ringed inside him. He feels it in his chest and stomach, in the warmth of his hands as they grip gravely Taguchi's shoulders. He feels it absolutely everywhere. 

"Jun," Because that sound gets Taguchi, always; so uninhibited, so open, so sincere and so fucking full of wants that finally Taguchi asks, "wanna come?", sounded caring and loving, and willingly, still careful but quicker he obeys when Kame breathlessly moans out a, "yes." Taguchi takes his hand from Kame’s shuddering knee to fist and stroke the length of his cock, which is dribbling, wet, all over the trembling muscles of his stomach. 

He jacks him in time with the push of his hand and Kame is lost to it. His noises so loud he’ll wake the fucking dead, but at least Taguchi knows how to cope with that. His breaths rise into sharp, aching noises, pulled taut from his throat as if forced out, groans that start with the beginning of Taguchi’s name and tail off into nothing. Caught short on a gasp, on another breath, another stroke of Taguchi’s hand on his cock, Taguchi’s fingers inside him. Kame comes with a sharp, unrestrained gasp, with Taguchi’s name trembling from his lips, twisting the sheets in his hands, spilling all over Taguchi’s fist, on his stomach. His muscles spasming around Taguchi’s fingers, drawing tight around him and then loosening, slowly, as Taguchi pulls his fingers out, his fist still moving him through it, come dribbling over his hand even as Kame gets heavier, heavier, more loosely sprawled against the bed.

His hands are warm and damp when he places them on Kame’s hips, the man’s flesh still trying to regain its composure, still shaking indefinably under his skin. Taguchi crawls up Kame’s body, up the bed, mindful of the mess, then leaning down to kiss Kame deeply before letting go; Taguchi was hard and hot, his cock bounces and twitching above Kame's line of view. Some shifting, and Taguchi presses his untended cock against Kame's cheek, his legs on either side of Kame's still shivering body. A groan slip past his lips and his eyes flutter shut as Kame takes the cue and starts taking Taguchi's cock in his mouth, letting the older fucking his mouth.

Taguchi is muttering and whimpering, making all sorts of sounds that Kame had expected to hear. When Taguchi's hips begins to buck, Kame smiles tiredly around Taguchi's cock and swirls his tongue and sucking hard. Taguchi's eyes fly open, and one of his hands wrap around Kame's head as he is nearing to come, pumping out his completion over Kame's gag reflex, shooting hard enough to get him on the chin and some on his cheeks.

Climbing down, Taguchi licks the come off Kame's face, licks on dried salty tears and then kisses him. 

Kame lay there with his eyes closed, looking completely content and spent. Hovering over him with a handful of tissues, Taguchi swipes through the cum on Kame's stomach and brushes his lips against Kame's forehead. Taguchi then sits back against the headboard, putting himself back together and watching Kame breathe, and doesn't jump even a little when Kame says perfectly clearly, "You're just running out of condom, right?"

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Next time, just do it without one." Kame opens one eye, a smile drawing up beneath it. And he really meant it. Despite knowing Taguchi mostly planned for this.

Taguchi grins, idiotically, while recollecting his breaths he said, "I know, I know..." It just, solely for Kame.

Kame yawns elaborately and shuts his eyes. Taguchi leans down again and Kame let him kisses the eyelid, where its crinkles smoothing beneath his mouth. He also kisses the fading warm flush on Kame's cheekbone. Kame’s voice mumbles Taguchi's name– mumbles something stupid, like 'thank you, for fuck’s sake'– and then something else, something softer, something more important. Something sweet.

 


End file.
